The Desperate Mother Club
by Mr Mauler
Summary: Bree Hodge is desperate to get her daughter to do what she wants. She goes to a dear friend Susan for help and advice. Susan tells Bree of how she got her daughter Julie to listen to her. It is a dirty secret. A secret that Bree plans to use on her daughter Danielle. The secret gets around. WARNING: Incest, Oral, Femslash, Fingering


**The Desperate Mother Club**

A/N: This is a work of fiction and the characters of this work do not belong to me. They belong to the writers and producers of the television show "Desperate Housewives" and I make no money or profit of any kind off of the writing of this work. As a warning there are strong themes of incest and lesbian sex involving minors and their mothers. If this is something that you do not agree with and that you do not want to read about, simply don't. The piece is not set in an alternate universe, but on Wisteria Lane in exactly the setting, time and universe that the show is set. The time of the piece is set shortly after the episode in which Bree finds her daughter Danielle in her room with Matthew Applewhite.

Chapter One: Questions and Answers

Bree Hodge was in need of assistance, and she knew just the woman to go to for the help which she needed. You see, Bree's daughter Danielle had just been caught in her room with the young black man, Matthew Applewhite, and Bree did not approve of what seemed to be going on. Bree was very traditional and did not believe in sex outside of marriage and was very worried about the spiritual and moral well-being of her youngest child. You see, Bree already believed that she had lost her oldest child, Andrew, to the "sin" of homosexuality, and she would do anything she could to keep her only daughter from falling to the vices of the world. She had gone to church, prayed for Danielle, encouraged and even bribed her into the abstinence club at school and tried a variety of other methods to ensure that Danielle was not sexually active. Alas, it seemed that all of Bree's hard work had been for nothing, for she just knew that if she had not walked in at just the right time, that young man would have ravaged her daughter. While she believed in God as the highest power, she also knew that sometimes you have to help God's power along, and that is just what she planned to do. Bree decided that she would call upon a close friend for help, Susan Mayer. You see, earlier in that year, Susan's daughter, Julie had begun a short-lived relationship with the child of the local crazy on the street, Paul Young. Paul's son Zach had escaped from the mental hospital he had been in and had begun to see Julie romantically and Julie returned his feelings. When Susan found out that not only was Julie dating an escaped mental patient, but the son of one of her most despised enemies on the street, she was appalled. It seemed that no matter what she did, Susan could not get Julie to listen to her about Zach. That is, until one day. One day Julie just inexplicably broke her relationship with Zach off. He had just taken her to a beautiful dance and afterwards an awesome party where he defended her honor. That night, as he leaned in to kiss her, she ended the relationship. The women on the lane were shocked and had no idea what had happened and immediately asked Susan if she had anything to do with the breakup. Susan responded that she had simply sat Julie down for a conversation and they had come to some sort of an agreement if Julie would end her relationship with Zach that Susan would do something for her. Bree Hodge was now determined to find out what this deal was and what Susan had done to destroy her daughter's relationship.

Bree marched over to Susan's house to ask her the question that had been overpowering her thoughts all day long. As always, Bree walked with purpose and carried baked goods, so that she would get her way. She knocked on the door and waited for only a moment, as Susan, who had prior knowledge that Bree would be visiting was readily awaiting her friend. Susan invited Bree into her home, placing the muffins the redhead brought on the counter. The two women sat down on Susan's couch and Bree asked the question she came to ask. "Susan", she pleaded "I am in need of your help. You see, Danielle has come down with feelings for Matthew Applewhite of all people and I need your help to rid her of the silly ideas before she does something stupid like committing adultery." A little confused by Bree's request, Susan responded "I don't really understand Bree. Danielle is your daughter and I don't know her and she and Julie aren't even really that close. What could I do to help you with her?" "Susan", Bree replied, "Do you not remember earlier in the year when Julie was infatuated with Zach Young? You had a conversation with her, struck up some sort of deal, that caused her to immediately drop him like a sack of bricks. I was curious at the time, but the information was not necessary for me to know, now I would like to take advantage of our close friendship and finally ask you, how in the world you managed to convince her to change her mind. What was your deal with Julie?" Susan was taken back by the question just asked of her by one of her best friends, but she wasn't necessarily all that surprised. See, what Susan had done was not considered okay and it most definitely was not socially acceptable. She knew that eventually someone would ask and eventually somebody would find out. This was a secret Susan wanted to take to her grave, but she looked back on her dear friend Mary Alice. She had taken a secret to her grave, a terrible secret to an early grave. Susan then decided that she was going to get this secret out before it did something similar to her. And who better to tell than one of her best and closest friends? Susan then began to think back on that day...

FLASHBACK

Susan thought about what she was about to do. She was about to make a decision that would change her life and the life of her daughter forever. She knew it was the right thing to do, but she still couldn't believe that she was about to do this. She was about to do something that would ensure that nothing would ever be the same again. Her daughter, Julie, came home from school and informed Susan that she would be going out with Zach to a dinner that night. At this point, Susan enacted her plan and asked for a discussion with Julie. Julie made it known that she did not want to hear her mom's protests to her dating Zach and that it was getting old fast. Susan said in response, "Sweetheart, I'm done telling you not to date him. I'm done asking you not to date him. My plan now is to offer you something in the place of dating him." "So" Julie replied, "You're trying to make a deal with me?" "Of sorts" Susan responded. She began to expound upon her plan

"I have a proposition for you Julie." "Mom," Julie began, "I just don't want to hear..." "Julie," Susan interjected, "You will want to hear this, I promise." Julie seemed to give in, seemingly interested in her mother's deal. "Do you remember a few weeks ago when you asked me about sex and I explained it, but told you that it was off limits for you?" Julie nodded apprehensively. "Well," Susan continued, "What if I were to tell you that it can be not so off limits for you?" Julie was shocked. Did her mother just give her permission to have sex? With Zach? The boy that Susan couldn't stand? No way was this happening. Julies mind raced back to the times that she and Zach had come close to going all the way, but stopped just short. Now her mom was okay with it? Something was up.

"So," Julie began, "You're saying that you're okay with Zach and me having sex?" Susan smiled, because this is where her plan was going to get fun. "Yes," Susan replied. "Yes, I am okay with you and Zach having sex, but I was going to make you another offer if you would want to give Zach up." Julie was intrigued, but never thought she would give in, so she inquired "What offer?". Susan then said to her daughter, while moving closer to her on the couch, "Julie, I've learned something from having been with your father and having been with so many other guys. That thing is that guys will most likely only want pleasure for themselves. They will use your body to get them off. They will use your mouth and every other hole you let them touch just so they can cum. Girls, however, understand what it means to pleasure somebody and give them more pleasure than they expect in return. We are used to it. So, because of that, I have been sleeping with women for the past few months." Julie again was shocked. She knew her mom hadn't had a boyfriend in a while, but she had no idea that her mom was gay. But more shocking to Julie were the two feelings that she experienced when hearing her mother's admission; horniness and jealousy. She felt a tinge of envy in her soul that women had touched her mother's perfect body and had kissed her beautiful lips. Admittedly, Julie had dreams about her mother touching her and kissing her, but she never thought anything of them. Now she realized how serious they were because of that second emotion. Julie had never experienced a wetness like the one she felt when she heard her mom even merely mention her sex with other women. Her core was hot and burning for the touch of an experienced hand, particularly her mother's.

Susan noticed a change in Julie's face and breathing and could tell that she was either upset or turned on. After taking a quick whiff of the air, she realized that it was the latter of the two. This gave her the chance that she was looking for and she put her hand on Julie's leg and began to slowly rub it. "Julie," she whispered, "I love you and I want your first time to be with somebody that is going to treat you right. I want your first time to be memorable and I want it to be about you. I want you to feel loved and not feel like you are just some guy's cum slut or plaything. I love you and I want to be your first time." All this time, Susan's hand had been running further and further up Julie's leg and had been getting closer and closer to her core. Susan felt the heat coming from Julie's pussy and after she finished her words felt a shock as Julie reached up and kissed her.

Susan kissed her daughter back and moaned as Julie's inexperienced tongue licked at her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth, which Susan happily granted. The battle for dominance had begun, a battle that was easily won by experience over eagerness. Susan wrestled her daughter to the couch and took off both of their shirts. Susan was wearing no bra, but saw that her daughter was wearing a lace one that her husband's cheap girlfriend Brandy had bought her. It turned Susan on to see her daughter in something so sultry and sexy. She took off Julie's bra and started to kiss her well-developed tits for her age. She loved the feeling of the mounds of flesh in her mouth and in her hands. Susan was experienced at this kind of treatment and began by massaging and rubbing the tits with her hands while kissing Julie. She soon switched to massaging one tit while sucking on the other and playing with Julie's sensitive nipples. She would roll one in between her fingers and the other in between her teeth, switching often. Julie moaned and cried out for her mother to continue her actions and Susan could do nothing but comply. Susan came back up and kissed her daughter from her lips to her neck to her tits and down her stomach, coming to a stop at her shorts.

Susan saw the impeding clothing and knew that it had to go. She took Julie's shorts off quickly and stopped to gander at and admire her beautiful, shaved, virgin pussy. Julie was the first virgin, male or female, that Susan had ever taken as a lover, so she planned to enjoy every moment of it. She kissed from the bottom of Julie's flat stomach right around her most sensitive spot to each leg, up and down, teasing her daughter. "Mom!" Julie whined, "Please just stop teasing me and do what you know I want you to do!" "And what is that baby?" Susan innocently replied. "Mom!" Julie whined again. Realizing that her mother was going no further if she did not beg for it, Julie's inner base desires beat out her pride and she gave in. "I want you to lick my pussy mommy." Julie whispered. "I want your hot fucking tongue inside my virgin pussy and I want you to lick me until I cum at least twice. I want you to make me scream for you mommy and I want you to fuck me with your tongue. I want you to make your daughter your little bitch forever with that wonderful fucking tongue of yours and I want to feel it. NOW!"

Susan needed absolutely no more pleading or prodding and immediately began to fulfill her daughter's every desire. She began to lick her daughter, slowly at first, but surely and let her tongue explore every bit of her daughter's delightfully wonderful pussy. She realized that the old saying about virgins tasting the best was true, at least with Julie it was, because her daughter tasted fucking amazing. "Oh my God!" Julie moaned when her mother's experienced tongue first made contact with her aching pussy. Please mommy, go faster, go deeper, make me cum, make me scream! Please mommy fuck me!" Susan couldn't help but respond, "You want your dirty fucking mommy to fuck your pussy with my tongue baby? You want me to lick my own daughter's yummy virgin pussy? Oh God. It tastes so good already. I love the taste of your pussy baby and I hope I can have it every day. It is the best tasting fucking pussy I have ever fucking experienced." Susan then went back to licking her daughter's pussy, going deeper and faster with her tongue. After making her daughter cum for the first time, Susan realized that her daughter wanted, no, needed, more. This time, Susan went to her daughter's pussy with a finger. She knew all of the spots to hit and how hard to hit them. She felt her daughter's second orgasm coming on and quickly replaced her finger with her mouth so she could taste Julie's amazing cum again. Susan was nowhere near done with Julie though. She had promised her daughter that she would pleasure her and she planned to keep that promise. Susan began to plunge two fingers into her daughter's waiting and sopping wet pussy. She fucked her daughter hard and fast and when Julie begged for more, Susan added a third finger. She then used her experience to her advantage, curling her fingers in all the right places and using her thumb to rub Julie's sensitive and untouched clit. She realized that Julie's hymen had been broken, but remembered that Julie told her it was done during masturbation one time on accident. She may not have gotten to break that seal, but Susan knew that Julie's first time would be much more memorable than that masturbation session. She found the spot she was looking for and began to tease it. She would hit it every now and again, making Julie moan, quiver and beg for more. Susan finally could take no more and began to pound her sexy fucking daughter like she had been wanting to for weeks. She quickly made her daughter cum twice more and saw how tired she was. She came to the realization that she probably would not be getting any reciprocal action... tonight. She lay there on her couch with her naked daughter in her arms and knew then that she was right. Their lives were changed. Forever.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So," Susan said as she finished her story, "That is the story of how I got Julie to stop seeing Zach. I just had to make her realize that there were better people out there for her. Like me." Bree was completely dumbfounded. She could not believe that her friend had committed such a terrible sin. Not only was incest disgusting in the eyes of God, it was against the law. How could someone who seemed so kind and sweet be so demented? The real issue though, is that Bree thought it was a wonderful idea. The thought of fucking her own daughter sent chills down her spine and made her pussy nice and wet. "Thank you Susan," was all Bree could say as she left the house quickly and began to put her own plan into action.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. As school is out I will be working on this piece and try to get a chapter up every few days. Next chapter will be Bree and Danielle, but I will also be putting up a Gabby and Anna chapter and a Lynette and Penny chapter eventually. They should all four be up by two weeks from now at the latest. Rate and review. If you have suggestions, please don't use the review space for those. Use the review space to review. That's what it's there for. For suggestions, which I encourage, PM me. Thank you and happy reading.


End file.
